Grief, Anger and Dragon Fire
by Fangirlatyourservice
Summary: Long ago, a young elvish king and his wife were expecting a child. The husband was a kind and accepting king while the wife was a wise and caring woman. The mother died in childbirth, leaving the father to care for the beautiful girl. What will happen when 13 dwarves enter the girl's life? All works belong to J.R.R Tolkien, I only own the OC. I update every Saturday and Sunday!
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, a young elvish king and his wife were expecting a child. The husband was a kind and accepting king while the wife was a wise and caring woman. The

two would wake in the morn with no worries and fall asleep very much the same for the two ruled without a doubt and another child on their hands would make their

rule perfect. One night, the wife woke and shook her husband awake.

"My love, what is bothering you at this time of night?" He asked, propping himself up on the bed with his elbows.

"The baby is coming." She whispered, grabbing her stomach in pain. He jumped out of bed, pulled on a robe and called for a healer. A elvish maiden ran inside and and

to the queen's side.

"My king, I need you to leave the room until this is over." The king nodded, kissed his wife on the forehead and left. The healer turned back to the queen and nodded.

She placed a clean towel under the queen and pulled down the queen's underwear. She pushed the queen's nightgown up to her knees and nodded.

"My queen, I need you to take a deep breath and push on the count of three, is that alright?" The queen took deep breaths and quickly nodded.

"One..two...three...push!" The healer ordered as she stood at the end of the rather small bed. The queen hunched forward, grunting in pain once more. She fell back

onto the pillows and gulped in air. A minute or so later the healer repeated the command and the queen hunched forward once more.

"You are doing great, my queen. One more push, alright?" The healer looked up into the queen's faded ocean blue eyes. Sweat poured down her face and her

breathing was quick. The queen screamed in pain as she pushed one more time before falling back on the pillows. The healer smiled as a scream, not an adult's

scream, but a baby's scream filled the room. She cut the cord, cleaned the child off in the wash room and wrapped her in a warm blanket.

"My queen, would you like to see your daughter?" The healer asked as she stood in the doorway of the wash room. No response. She looked up to see the queen

lying in the bed, her breathing ceased, her limbs limp.

"My king, come quick!" The healer called, rushing to the bed. The king rushed inside and knelt down beside the bed.

"My queen, my life, my love, please do not leave me. I cannot wake without you, I cannot fall asleep without you… please." He pleaded, holding her limp hand. He sat

there for about a minute or so before standing and turning to the healer who held his daughter in her arms. He gently pulled the bundle from the healer's arms. The

baby yawned and wrapped her small hand around her father's finger.

"My little Vanya…"

**Years later**

King Thranduil walked up the spiral stairs and sat on his throne. The Elvish Guard left this morn to investigate the rumors of men in the forest. Vanya and Legolas, his dear children, tagged along. The sun broke through the trees, it was noon.  
"Ada, here are intruders you have requested." Legolas and I spoke in unison, leading the Elvish Guard toward the throne. 13 men stood in the center of the group, blindfolds covering their eyes.  
"Remove the blindfolds." The King requested, standing up from the throne. The men of the Elvish Guard removed the blindfolds and stepped back. The Elvish King, his children by his side, stood at least a foot or so from the leader of the group.  
"State your purpose for entering the forest and disturbing the peace." The King ordered.  
"My friends and I were starving and went in search for food." The dwarf explained, glaring up at the elf.  
"State your real purpose for disturbing peace in the forest."  
"I told you, my friends and I were starving and went in search for food."  
"I will hear no more. I want these men thrown into the dungeons until one wishes to confess." The King ordered with a wave of the hand. He returned to his throne, sitting down and watching as the Elvish Guard dragged the dwarves to the dungeons. Legolas retreated to his room, leaving his little sister and father alone in the throne room.  
"Ada, the dwarves were passing through and are innocent." I protested  
"No, the dwarves have disturbed peace in the Woodland Realm." Ada fired back.  
"The dwarves were searching for food and you'd do the same if you were in their shoes." I argued.  
"The dwarves are guilty of disturbing peace and will be sentenced to death if no one confesses by the third night." He shouted, standing up from his throne and approaching me. I turned to leave but Ada grabbed my wrist.  
"I am sorry, my child." He apologized.  
"It's alright…" I whispered, looking down at the leaf covered ground. He placed a hand on my chin, causing me to look up at Ada and smile.  
"You remind me of your mother. She was strong, kind, and determined, like you." He pulled me into his arms.  
"My little Vanya…"


	2. Chapter 2

I returned to my room and placed my weapons beside the nightstand. I walked over to the washroom, wet a fresh towel and washed the dirt off my face. I folded the towel up and placed it beside the sink before returning to my bed. I twisted the necklace that hung from my neck as I lay on the bed. A knock on the door caused the necklace to fall against my skin.

"Princess Vanya, it is time for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

Footsteps faded down the hall as the servant left. I leaned up and walked to the door, placing my hand on the golden handle. I opened the door and peeked down the hall before stepping out of my room, closing the door behind me. I sped down the hall and down to the cells, hoping no one would catch me. I walked down the cell hall, looking in each cell for the dwarves.

"Princess, what are you doing down here?" A guard asked, causing me to stop in my tracks. I turned, grabbing the elf's neck with one hand and pulling both arms behind his back with the other, pushing him against the stone wall.

"I am down here for business. If you tell a living soul of this night, I will make sure to rip your tongue out by the morn." I threatened before releasing the Guard, grabbing his cell keys in the process. I stood there for a moment watching as the guard ran down the hall.

"Who are you?" A voice came from behind me. I turned and noticed a figure sitting against the wall in the back. I unlocked the cell door and entered, closing it behind me.

"Princess Vanya, daughter of King Thranduil and Queen Rhiannon." I introduced myself with a small nod.

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain and Adyia."

"I am here to help you."

"I'm not taking help from an elf."

"I understand you are on an adventure to reclaim your homeland. I have lived here my entire life, I know every brick, every step. I can help you escape if you could trust me." I whispered as the dwarf looked down at the cold ground. We sat there in the cell together for what seemed like forever until he spoke.

"Fine, I'll join in but if you dare betray me or my kin, I will come back here for you." Thorin growled, leaning forward.

"Alright…" I whispered before standing up and walking to the cell door.

"We are alike in many ways. I just want you to understand." I whispered as I left. I locked the cell behind me and placed the keys on the hook. I returned to my room and fell onto my bed.

_The sun was breaking through the clouds and beaming down on the many different flowers. I stood there before her mother, Rhiannon. Her hair flowed down to her waist and her eyes glowed an electric blue. She wore a simple green dress with forest green arm guards and tan gloves. She smiled upon seeing me._

_"Hello there, Vanya."_

_"Hello there, mom."_

_We ran toward each other and held onto each other for some time before letting go. Tears began to form in Rhiannon's eyes._

_"I have waited for ages to meet you."_

_"The same, mom."_

_"Come, I must show you a special place." She summoned me forward, grabbed my hands and closed her eyes. The two teleported to a beautiful, clear lake with many types of fish. Rhiannon led me under a tree by the lake and pulled me down onto the soft grass with her._

_"I have a feeling there is something you want to tell me but you do not know how…" I whispered._

_"Vanya, you are the daughter of Rivendell and of Mirkwood. My parents, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian, lived happily in Rivendell with my brothers and sister, your aunts and uncles. Thranduil's parents lived in Mirkwood with him and kept the forest healthy. We didn't know each other but everything changed when your grandparents decided they'd visit Rivendell." She explained to me._

_"You are telling me I am related to the wisest elves in all of Middle Earth but I'm also related to the fiercest?" I asked to which my mother nodded._

_"Have you discovered your power or talent?" Rhiannon asked, looking over to me._

_"No, I'm supposed to have a power?" I asked, clearly confused._

_"Yes, you are related to elves of Rivendell, you must have something." She laughed._

_"No, I don't…" I whispered to her mother. Rhiannon frowned but put her smile back on and placed herself in front of me. She placed a hand on my forehead and one over my heart. She closed her eyes and whispered something in elvish before opening her eyes._

_"You have the knowledge and power of all the elves related to you. You have been gifted with telepathy, precognition, and faith healing." Rhiannon smiled before looking up to the sky. Darkness began to devour the clouds and sunshine._

_"Vanya, you must go." Rhiannon whispered, looking down at me._

_"I do not want to leave you."_

_"You must go!" Rhiannon ordered me. Vanya closed her eyes and thought of home._

I shot straight up, sweat pouring down my face. I sat there for a few minutes, breathing heavily.

"It was only just a dream, Vanya." I whispered to myself before falling back onto the pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I am here with chapter 3 of Grief, Anger and Dragon Fire! Thank you for the favorites, follows and review. I was with a friend last night and this morning so I couldn't post. I double-spaced for one of the readers but I won't point them out because I'm afraid I'll embaress them. I do that sometimes... but here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

Vanya hopped out of bed and dressed into a forest green kirtle, white leggings and forest green lace up boots. She walked over to her nightstand and pulled on her dark green arm guards and tan fingerless gloves before slipping her bow over her back and clipping the arrow carrier 'round her waist. She left the room and walked down to the courtyard where Legolas and Tauriel were, discussing the next perimeter check that would take place this morn.

"Good morning, brother." She greeted with a soft smile.

"Good morning, sister." Legolas turned, returning the smile.  
"How are you?" She asked.

"Good, I was just discussing important matters with Tauriel." He motioned to the red-headed elf standing behind him.

"I had the strangest of dreams last night but that must be saved for another time. I will leave you two to discuss your 'important matters.'" Vanya laughed, nodding her head and she left toward the cells.

"She is quite odd, my friend." Tauriel pointed out as the princess left.

"I do agree with you." Legolas nodded.

The hall was clear, no guards in sight. Vanya ran down and grabbed the keys off the hook before continuing down to the leader's cell. She unlocked it and continued to unlock the other cells.

"Go down to the port and hop into the barrels. I will meet you there as soon as I can, I promise. Go!" She commanded, pushing the dwarves in the direction of the port. She locked the cells back up and placed the keys back on the hook. Two elves approached her from the other end of the hall.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" One asked, his hands placed behind his back.

"I was just taking a walk, no worries." She assured the first elf.

"You shouldn't walk alone, the port is an open entrance to the palace and is dangerous." The second elf spoke up.

"I will be fine." She chuckled.

"Thorin, do not be alarmed. Are you in the barrels?" Vanya asked mentally.

"Yes, we are ready if you are." He answered.

"I do believe the barrels are waiting to be sent at the port." Vanya smiled.

"Aye, you are right." The first elf said, looking to the second elf. The two elves led the princess down the hall to the port. The two elves approached the barrels and stood there for a moment before pushing them out into the river.

"Where is this load heading?"

"Laketown, I believe."

Vanaya stepped behind the two and noticed an empty barrel sitting under the dropout. She backed up, fastened her bow and carrier before running through the two elves, falling down the drop out and landing into the barrel.

"Princess, what are you doing?" The first elf asked, pushing himself up off his knees.

"Travelling!" She laughed, waving goodbye. She held onto the rim of the barrel as the rapids turned the barrel every direction. She felt the rapids slow and a pair of large hands lift her up out of the barrel, placing her on the ground.

"Everyone, this is Princess Vanya, the lass that saved us from her father. We have a few minutes to rest... introduce yourselves." Thorin nodded to the princess before looking up ahead.

"Prince Fili…"

"Prince Kili…"

"Dwalin…"

"Balin…"

"Bifur…"

"Bofur…"

"Bombur…"

"Ori…"

"Nori…"

"Dori…"

"Oin…"

"Gloin…"

"...At your service!" The 12 dwarves shouted, bowing in unison.

"I have found a path, lets go." Thorin ordered, causing all the dwarves to turn. It was a long walk down the dirt path but soon enough, the group discovered the town.

"State your name." The guards ordered Thorin, Fili and Kili who led the group.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain and these are my heirs, Fili and Kili." The two guards standing at the gate looked at each other before nodding.

"King Thorin Oakenshield, please enter. The Master will be with you in a few." The Guard nodded. The Co. walked through the gates and stood in the center of the town.

"King Thorin Oakenshield II, I heard you have arrived and I came as soon as I could. I will have servants escort you to your rooms. A feast shall be prepared tonight in your honor." With those words, he left.

The servants escorted the Co. to a main building and up the stairs. A servant escorted the Princess to a room beside Fili and Kili's room.

Vanya sat down on the bench in front of the bed as a second servant came in with a handful of dresses. She placed the dresses on the bed and left.

"What will you be wearing to the feast, princess?" The remaining servant asked, looking down at the dresses.

"I'll wear this one." Vanya picked up a beautiful forest green ball gown and carried it into the washroom. She came out a few minutes after, twirling in her dress.

"Let's do your hair, you wouldn't want it to look like an orc got tangled in, would you?" The servant laughed.

Vanya sat down on the bench in front of the mirror and watched as the servant played with her hair. In a few minutes, her hair was in a ponytail, her bangs left out to cover her left eye.

"Go, the others are waiting."

I hope you liked this chapter! Please scroll down to the box below and write down advice, ideas and requests. I'll make sure I read them and fulfill the request/advice/idea.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry if this is so late. I am tired and I couldn't figure out how to fill this chapter. I hope you like it, sorry it sucks. **

I picked up my skirt and walked down the long staircase. Prince Fili met me at the bottom and bowed. His hair was braided back neater than before and he wore a royal blue tunic with dark brown trousers.

"Princess Vanya, you look beautiful tonight."

"Prince Fili, thank you. You look quite handsome on this night." I placed my small hand in his large hand. He bent down and kissed my hand softly before coming back up. We linked arms and walked to the Dining Hall where the feast was to be held.

"Prince Fili and Princess Vanya have arrived." The servants announced in a soft voice.

We approached the others sitting at a long, brown table. Fili pulled out a chair beside him for me and allowed me to sit.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He sat down beside me and nodded to his brother who sat across from him and to his uncle who sat across from me.

"Let's eat, my friends." The Master laughed.

I looked at everything on the table, it was all meat. I sat there for a moment looking at the options.

"Vanya, is something wrong?" Fili whispered into my ear. I sighed, looking down at my plate before looking into his light green eyes.

"I don't eat meat." I whispered to him. He nodded and waved a servant to the table. He whispered in her ear and looked into her eyes before she left. The servant returned moments later with a salad.

"Princess Vanya, a meal made for you." The servant nodded to me as the plate was placed before me, causing the few dwarves at my end of the table to look at me as the servant left.

"Elves don't eat meat like dwarves don't eat green food. If you were honourable, you would respect it." Fili spoke up before continuing his meal.

"Thank you, Fili." I whispered.

"You're welcome, Vanya." Fili whispered back with a smile.

Everyone finished the meal without complaint. The Master wiped his mouth with a white as snow napkin and stood from his chair.

"I have heard dwarves do know how to feast and they have shown me so but do they know how to celebrate?" The Master laughed as a few men walked in and began playing their instruments. The dwarves stood and broke off, either going to dance or drink.

"Would you like to dance?" Fili asked as I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"I've never danced before, I don't know how to dance." I admitted, placing the napkin beside my plate.

"I'll lead, don't worry." He smiled, pulling me out of my seat and onto the dance floor. He lead me in a tango-like dance before twirling me and pulling me close. As the song ended, he dipped me to the ground. He looked into my eyes for a moment before pulling me back up into his arms. We stood there for a moment, breathing heavily as the song switched.

"Thanks for the dance." I laughed.

"You're welcome." He smiled, his dimples showing.

"I must turn in for the night." I nodded, smoothing out my dress.

"I must too." The prince's smiled faded.

"Goodnight, Fili."

"Goodnight, Vanya."

I left the Dining Hall and returned to her room. I slipped out of the dress and into some warm night clothes before falling onto the bed in a deep sleep.

Fili met his uncle on the other side of the Dining Hall. The two sat down on a bench and watched the dancers in silence until the prince spoke.

"Uncle, what do you think of Vanya?" Fili asked, looking over to his uncle.

"She is a kind, wise and fierce elf. She has helped us out of a bad situation and I respect her for that, I do. She is different from the others." Thorin nodded.

"I'm glad you don't hate her." Fili laughed.

"I couldn't hate a friend, could I?" Thorin smiled, taking a swig of his ale. Fili patted his uncle on the back before standing up.

"I must take my leave. I am quite tired after that dance." Fili yawned to which his uncle laughed. Fili walked up to his room, pulled of his tunic and boots and fell onto the bed.

**That's all folks! If you could, go down to the box below and write ideas, requests and/or advice! It helps! I'll see you all Saturday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY! I am sorry I didn't update last Sat and Sun. My nephew was in the hospital because an infection spread to the brain so I was kinda worried about that more than the fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I try and keep the writing groove going and get at least 3 more out this weekend. **

The sun rose over Lake-Town, waking the citizens and guests. The dwarves slept in after a night of dancing and drink. I, on the other hand, woke up with the sun.

"Good morning, Lake-Town." I sighed as I walked over to the chestnut brown dresser. I dressed into a small forest green shirt that revealed my stomach, baggy green pants and dirt brown combat boots. I took a deep breath before opening the door and leaving the room. As I stepped down the stairs, I noticed a male guard standing at the bottom, waiting for me.

"Good morning, Vanya. I am Kildar, son of Zuldur. I am to be your escort this morning."

"Good morning, Kildar." I greeted with a smile.

"What do you wish to do on this morning?" The escort asked, looking into my sea blue eyes.

"I would like to train before breakfast." I requested.

"As you wish, princess." The escort nodded, leading me to the armory. Kildar grabbed a fine, long man-made sword and handed it to me.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what will you be using?" I asked as I viewed the blade. Kildar leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"I'll use my own sword which rests on my hip like every other swordsman." He finished with a laugh. We sent out for the training grounds behind the Main House, ignoring the gathering dwarves.

"I hope you don't go easy on me." I smiled, positioning into a defensive stance.

"I don't intend to." Kildar laughed, doing the same.

The two launched into a practice battle, swords clashing. We remained in that stance before pushing from each other.I launched herself at Kildar, raising the sword high. Kildar blocked my attack and pushed me off. He sweeped low and knocked me off my feet. Kildar jumped down onto the me, his sword pointed at my neck. I rolled out off the way and jumped up, breathing heavily. I turned to see my opponent pushing himself off the ground, falling back in the process. I launched myself, jumping in mid-air and landing on my opponent. I placed my sword against his caramel skin, watching as he looking up at me with his grey eyes.

"You win." He whispered, a smile playing on to his face.

"I did." I nodded, climbing off her opponent. I turned to see Fili and Kili rushing up to me. Kili slapped his hands down onto my shoulders and laughed.

"You were great out there, you beat him!" He pulled me into his arms for a hug. I broke the hug and watched as Kili stepped to the side. His brother, Fili, stood at least 10-15 feet away, looking at me with a cheeky smile and special light in his beautiful blue eyes. He ran toward me as I dropped the sword. He lifted me up into his arms and twirled me. He placed me down on the ground and pushed a few strands of hair behind my pointed ears. The rest of the dwarves rushed to me, interrupting the moment. I watched as Fili was lost in the dwarvish crowd, the only thing I didn't lose sight of was his smile.

Dinnertime

The dwarves, including myself, returned to their rooms to prepare for yet another feast. Once I returned to my room, I closed the door behind me and walked over to the washroom. I washed the dirt and grime off my face and arms before leaving for the Dining Hall.

"Hello there, Vanya." Fili greeted, approaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello there, Fili." I greeted, stopping at the bottom step.

"I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me. I mean you don't have to, you would probably prefer to eat with the dwarves and that's fine-" Fili was cut off by his rambling as I leaned in close and placed a finger on his lips.

"I'd love to." I smiled. He let out a sigh of relief before leading me out of the Main House. He lead me to the special spot and told me to close my eyes.

"OK, open them." I opened my eyes to see a see a picnic blanket sitting under a tree beside a beautiful lake.

"I understand you've been having trouble fitting in so I thought I'd help out a bit if that's OK." He explained to me as I continued to look at the scene.

"It's beautiful." I whispered as I turned and hugged my friend. We sat down on the picnic blanket and talked for a bit.

"I think you know pretty much all about me, what about you?" He asked, looking up from the water.

"My mother is the daughter of Lord Elrond and my father is the son of Oropher. I am the daughter of Queen Rhiannon and King Thranduil. In other words, I am the daughter of Rivendell and Mirkwood."

"That's interesting. I met your grandfather during our travel."

"What happened?" I asked, leaning toward the dwarf.

"He talked a tad bit about you." Fili smirked.

"What did he say?" I questioned the prince.

"I'll have to save that… for later." He laughed.

"Fili…" I grumbled in disappointed.

"I have a question for you." He spoke.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning forward again.

"Will you do me the honor of courting me?" He asked, pulling out a bead from his coat pocket. I gasped.

"I understand it's a bit early for this but I can't imagine a day without you, I can't imagine my life without you. Even if this doesn't work out, I want you by my side as a friend." He explained.

"I will court you." I whispered, looking into his soft blue eyes. I sat down in between his legs and pulled the bun out of my hair, letting my golden strands of hair fall onto my back. I closed my eyes as Fili ran his hands through my hair before braiding. He slipped the royal blue bead in and kissed me on the neck before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you, my princess."

"I love you too, my prince."

**I know it's a bit quick for their relationship but things will go at a normal, slow pace after the courting bead scene. Suggestions/Requests/Ideas are ALWAYS welcome! No idea will be turned down! Than you all for sticking with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because here's the next one! **I would like for you all to put out suggestions, requests and ideas in the review box below when you have finished reading! Everything will be accepted and used in the fic! Enjoy!**

The sun rose over the beautiful lake and a cool breeze set in, waking me from my deep sleep. I leaned up, rubbed my eyes and yawned before falling back on what I was sleeping against last night. It wasn't a soft bed, nor was it a comfortable couch.

"Good morning, my princess." Fili whispered into my ear. I tensed up upon hearing his voice but in a way, it also calmed me.

"Good morning, my prince." I greeted, a smile playing on my lips.

"Did you sleep well?" Fili asked, leaning up, his hands still placed on my waist.

"Yes, of course. Did you?" I asked, leaning into his chest a bit more for warmth.

"Yes, I was with you." Fili laughed.

We both sat there for some time, watching the sun come up before we decided to return to our rooms and pack up.

I returned to my room and found a satchel sitting on the bed. I began packing extra pairs of clothes and cloaks. I gathered food wrapped up in napkins and placed them in my satchel. I clipped the satchel shut and stood there, thinking of what was to come.

Fili's P.O.V

I returned to my room and was greeted by Uncle Thorin. He stood across the room, looking out the window with his arms folded behind his back. He looked like a true king in this moment.

"Fili, where were you last night?"

"I was with Vanya down by the lake."

"What did you do last night?"

"I ate with her and watched the sun set."

"Are you certain that is all you have done?" Thorin asked, his head craned to the side but not exactly facing me. I stood there for a moment, thinking about last night. We began courting each other, I braided her hair, she's mine. Stupid!

"I forbid her from joining us to reclaim our homeland. She will cause trouble and no doubt try and get a share of the treasure for herself." Thorin growled.

"Uncle, she's not-"

"She is the daughter of King Thranduil! She is related to the monster who looked on when our home turned to ash, when our sacred halls were plundered by filth. The Elves of Mirkwood looked on and continued on with life. When you leave, she will continue on her life and leave you for another man! When you call for her, she will look on and do nothing! How can you be so blind!" Thorin yelled, now face to face with his nephew. Thorin looked into my eyes before storming out of the room. I stood there thinking of what my Uncle preached to me for a few seconds until my thoughts were broken by a soft voice.

"...Fili?" A soft voice came from the door. I turned to see Vanya standing there, her eyes red with tears.

Vanya's P.O.V

"...Fili?" I called for him as I stood in the doorway to the room. I heard what Thorin said from my room and I cried upon hearing such words.

"Vanya, my princess." He whispered, motioning for me to come to him. I hesitated. I mean, what if Fili agreed with his uncle? No, he wouldn't. I ran to Fili and the tears started flowing once again.

"Fili, my prince." He placed one hand on my back and one on my head. My hands were fisted up in his jacket as I cried in his neck.

"My little princess, it will be alright. I love you, always." He kissed me on the forehead and held me tight. He placed his chin on top of my head as I continued to cry.

"I love you too, always." I managed to get out. A knock on the door interrupted the moment. Fili and I turned on head toward the door, still holding each other.

"Brother, we are leaving in five or so minutes. Uncle wishes for you to say your goodbyes." Kili informed us before leaving once more. Fili and I looked back into each other's eyes one last time.

"I will come back for you, I promise." He whispered.

"I know. I'll be waiting." I laughed.

"I want to give you something to remember me by, something that will let you know that I am with you." He pulled a necklace over his mane and held it out in his palm.

"The engraving represents the Line of Durin and that I am a member of that line. I suppose since I am courting you, that you are a part of the Durin House." He placed it over my head and smiled as it freely hung on my neck.

"I have something for you to remember me by, I want you to keep it." I whispered, pulling my necklace that was once my mother's from my neck.

"The pendant represents the Rivendell and Mirkwood House."

"I love you…" He whispered, pulling me into his arms one last time and placing a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed back for a few seconds before breaking it and whispering four words that would hurt me more than anything.

"I love you too…"

OK, there it is folks!

**Please put out some suggestions/requests and/or ideas in the review box below! Every single suggestion/request and/or idea will be accepted ****_and_**** used in the fic. You can PM personally or through the review box! I'm working very hard to bring you what you want and I feel like doing this will help so PLEASE, send suggestions/requests and/or ideas! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! I am back with chapter 7! I lost the chapter after restoring my computer so I had to re-write it. Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ****_always_**** welcome! Enjoy!**

I walked with the dwarves to the dock and stood under the tree, watching as the dwarves loaded onto the boats. Thorin, Fili and Kili loaded onto the first wooden boat. Dwalin, Balin and Bilbo loaded onto the second boat. Bifur, Bofur and Bombur loaded onto the third boat. Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin and Gloin loaded onto the fourth and last boat.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, Thorin Oakenshield. I have men on the other side of the lake with horses waiting for your arrival." The Master nodded to the dwarf king who nodded in return. I watched as the boats floated out into open water and I waved, trying to hold back the tears.

A week or so had passed since the dwarves left Lake-Town and I have found myself doing little to nothing. I lock myself in my room and read, look out the window or whisper elvish prayers with Fili's necklace. A letter came this morning and when the messenger handed it to me, I almost dropped to the ground. I ran to the bed and tore it open to find a letter none other than the cheeky prince of mine himself.

_Dearest Vanya, _

_ We arrived at the mountain four days ago. The day after arriving, Master Baggins, Kili and I scouted for the entrance to the mountain and found it after a whole morn of searching. Master Baggins is in the mountain at the moment having a fun game of riddles with the dragon, Smaug. Uncle has sent Master Baggins in and out to fetch jewels and trinkets for two days. I must keep these letters short for Uncle isn't approving of us but I do hope to see you soon. If everything goes as plans, I will send for you in a week or so. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Fili, son of Dis_

I re-read the letter over and over and as I was re-reading it one last time, I heard screams from outside the Main House. I folded the letter and placed it inside my shirt, near my chest. I rushed tp the window to see a flying object in the distance. As it came closer, I gasped. One word formed in my mind at that moment.

"...Smaug." I whispered, watching as the dragon burnt everything in his path. I pulled on my brown lace up boots. I am thankful I decided to wear a simple green shirt and spring trousers this morn. I rushed down the stairs and outside to see everything running toward Mirkwood. I noticed one man, a bow in hand. He loaded the bow with a golden arrow and aimed it up at Smaug. He waited a few seconds before releasing the arrow. I heard a loud growl before the sound of snapping wood and a big _'boom.' _I turned to see Lake-Town in flames and none other than the dragon, Smaug, lying dead in the center.

Fili's P.O.V

I stood on on one of the balconies with my younger brother, Kili. I looked ahead toward Lake-Town and tried to hold back tears.

"She is strong, she'll make it." Kili assured me.

"I understand that but I what if she doesn't?" I asked, turning my head to my brother.

"What do you mean?" Kili asked.

"I sent her a letter telling her I'd send for her in a week. If I had sent for her earlier, she wouldn't be in this mess and her life wouldn't be in risk." Fili cried.

Vanya's P.O.V

I walked down to the lake to escape the fire and blood. The tree I once sat under with the prince burned and it's embers danced across the lake with the wind. The leaves beneath me were black and they crunched and crackled beneath my feet. I picked a small, black leaf up from the ground and examined it before the wind took it from me. I sighed, looking across the lake to the mountain. It was time for me to go.

**Reviews****/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ****_always_**** welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there! Here is the last chapter for the weekend! ****_If you send in Suggestions/Requests/Ideas and especially reviews, I'll add in a early special chapter tomorrow!_**

I found an entrance into the mountain without passing through the elvish and men camps. I entered the mountain and began searching for the two princes. I was walking down the royal wing when I heard voices, his voice. I turned the corner and stood by the doorway, listening to him.

"Mahal, I understand I have done wrong in the past but do not bring this upon Princess Vanya of Mirkwood and Rivendell. Bring her back to me, please."

"Mahal has listened to your prayers." I whispered, appeared in the doorway. Fili turned, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I ran toward him, was lifted into his strong arms and twirled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He placed me down on the ground and kissed me full on the lips. He broke the kiss and broke out a smile. He backed me up against the wall and placed my hands over my head before kissing me again on the lips.

"Mahal..." He whispered, breaking the kiss. A knock on the door interrupted the moment. We stepped apart from each other as the person opened the door.

"Fili, there are orcs approaching the mountain! We must go!" Kili announced before running back down the hall. Fili looked down at me, his smile wiped from his face.

Fili's P.O.V

"I must go, I must fight." I explained searching the room for my newlyfound weapons from the treasure room.

"I can't lose you, not when we just found each other!" Vanya cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't hide like a child anymore, Vanya. I finally found something I want to protect... you." I whispered as I placed a soft kiss on her lips before leaving the room. As I walked down the hall, I could still hear her crying. I took a deep breath and continued down the hall. I met up with Uncle and Kili in the Main Hall. I could tell this was going to be a long fight.

Vanya's P.O.V

I looked out the window to see armies of orcs riding wargs toward the mountain. I began pacing the room, millions of ideas shooting through my mind. I stopped pacing and looked back out the window. I turned and left the room, headed for the old armory.

I picked through the rubble and found black fingerless gloves with attached knives (A/N: Mai's knives from A:TLA), a bow and quiver full of arrows, and a fine sword. I pulled on the fingerless gloves, slung the bow over my back, clipped the quiver to my belt and slipped the sword into the sheath on my belt. I left the armory and met the dwarves in the Main Hall. Fili noticed her walk in and ran toward her.

"Vanya, you cannot do this. I won't let you..." Fili protested, walking beside her.

"I will fight and you cannot stop me." I growled as I turned to face him.

"You trust me, don't you?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I do." He answered with a small nod.

"You can trust me when I tell you I'm going to fight and I'll be alright." I told him. I placed a kiss on his cheek and continued on through the Main Hall. I walked up the stairwell to the Outer Gates.

"Open the gates." I ordered. The four dwarves nodded and pushed open the gate. I stepped out and headed toward the camps.

"Father, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I am here for my share of the treasure." He smiled.

"You have done nothing for the treasure. You looked on and did nothing when their home turned to ash, when their sacred halls were plundered by the oncoming threat. You. Did. Nothing." I growled.

"The dwarves seemed to have infiltrated your mind with lies." Thranduil laughed, turning to my brother.

Thorin, Thranduil, Bard and Dain all stood together on the battlefield, assigning postions. I volunteered to remain with the Co. We returned to the inside of the mountain behind the Outer Wall. We waited for a signal and when the signal came, we knocked down the wall and ran to the battlefield.

I ran into a group of Orcs who circled me. I jumped up in the air and twirled, sending knives in every direction. I landed and unsheathed my sword, stabbing the remaining Orcs circling me. I ran further into battle, stabbing orcs and shooting arrows into the distance. Once I found myself free, I turned to see Fili running toward me. I noticed two arrows rush past me and bed theirselves in Fili's stomach.  
No.

He fell back onto the dirt ground. I dropped all weapons and ran to his side. He raised his hshaky hand and placed it on my cheek. I placed my hand on top of his.

"I love you." He whispered, a smile coming to his lips.

"I love you too." I smiled. I carefully lifted him into my arms and ran to the healing tents. I placed him down on the bed and watched as healers tended to him.

"Please don't die... please." I fell to the floor and cried.

**OK, there it is, folks!****_If you send in Suggestions/Requests/Ideas and especially reviews, I'll add in a early special chapter tomorrow!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! I am back with the extra weekend chapter! Thank you Nicci1234, DwarvenWarrior, KellansLadyKatie11 and especially, DoctorBrandyBuck for the reviews! **

**Nicci1234, DwarvenWarrior, and KellansLadyKatie11: Do not worry. I will mix it up but Fili will not die... I don't think. :) **

**DoctorBrandyBuck: I'd love to PM you all of this so it doesn't take up so much room but you are just a guest at the moment so... I'd very much like to read your fic sometime! I understand it is hard to read two fics and both OCs have the same name. Yay, brownie points! I thought of the name Adyia and it kind of stuck. I've never thought to that point but Aragorn being his uncle in the future would be awesome! Yep, Vanya does talk to herself quite a bit. Bilbo will make more appearances further into the story... possibly. It depends. Yep, Thranduil probably would have a heart attack. I ****REALLY**** need to catch up on Doctor Who. The Elvish Dresses are awesome, especially Arwen's dresses in LotR. I need to catch up on that too considering I only watched bits and pieces. Vanya not eating meat is a personal choice, she respects all life. I know, that snow white napkin. Thorin and Vanya aren't really friends anymore... but he tried. They do kinda rebuild the friendship in this chapter. Fili's smittenness! Best. Review. Ever. THANK YOU. **

I stood up from the dirt ground and walked over to the table where Fili's weapons lay, undisturbed. I strapped two sheaths to my back, picked up the twin swords and slid them into the sheaths before leaving the tent in search for the Orc who harmed him. I walked onto the battle-field, past dwarves, elves, men and Orcs until I found him, sitting there on his warg. He sat there and smiled, watching as I approached him. I stopped, waiting for him to come to me. He charged towards me, his weapon raised high. I charged, ducking as he swung his sword like weapon. I grabbed onto his arm and lifted myself up onto the warg. I unsheathed the twin swords and stabbed the orc in the back. He cried out in pain and fell off his warg onto the ground. I jumped off after him and walked up to him, twin swords raised high. I threw my arms down, digging the swords into his chest. I stood there, breathing heavily as the Orc lay there, drawing his last breath. I turned to see stillness and peace. The battle had been won and the elves, men and dwarves were looking over the damage. I returned to the healing tents to see Thorin, Fili and Kili all lying on beds. One of the healers approached me and led me outside.

"The king and his heirs are fine. The king and youngest prince will make it out in at least two weeks or so." The healer explained.

"What about the other prince? Will he be alright?" I asked.

"He is in a coma and it is impossible to tell how long he will remain in such a state. There is a possibility his condition could worsen and he could die." He explained, placing a hand on my right shoulder.

"No…" I cried, falling into his arms.

Fili's P.O.V  
I woke up in a dark space, no walls, windows or doors. It was like a black field of nothing, just silence and darkness. I walked for a few minutes until I realized I was going no where. I sat down and that is when I heard the voice, a girl's voice. She was crying and screaming for someone to come back. I stood and ran toward the girl's voice but I reached no where. I stood there, turning in circles until all of the sudden, the floor broke beneath me like glass and I fell into an even deeper darkness.

2 weeks later (Vanya's P.O.V)

Thorin, Fili and Kili were moved into the Infirmary inside the mountain less than a week after the battle and woke at the one week point. The battlefield has been cleared and all fallen dwarves, elves and men were buried with honor. I remained in the Infirmary and continue to do so until Fili wakes from his coma. Thorin and Kili visit at times and try to get me to eat, drink and sleep but I refuse.

"Vanya, you should sleep. It's been two weeks since you have eaten, drank and slept." Thorin spoke, placing a rough hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

"It is wrong to go on like this, little sister." Kili argued.

"It is wrong to leave him in a room to die!" I growled, holding on to Fili's hand.

"We just want to help…" Kili whispered.

"Thorin, can you leave Kili and I alone for a minute?" I asked, turning to look at the two dwarves. Thorin nodded, turned and left the room, Kili dragged over a chair beside mine and sat down.

"Kili, I want you to do something for me." I spoke.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I am weak because of the toll that Fili's coma has taken on me. I can no longer remain in Erebor. I must travel to Rivendell to depart over the sea. I am travelling with Gandalf and Bilbo once the winter weather passes. If I go, I don't return. I want you to give this to Fili if and when he wakes, for me." I explained, pulling a letter from the sleeve of my shirt. He grabbed it and examined it for a few seconds before looking up at me and nodding. I stood, placing a kiss on Fili's lips and hugging Kili before leaving. I stopped at the doorway and turned back to take one last look at the two.

"I love you, both of you. I'll miss your cheeky smiles." I whispered to the two boys before leaving.

**That's all folks! Reviews/Suggestions/Ideas/Requests are ****_always_**** welcome! Just click in the box below and write what comes to mind! I might just post a chapter tomorrow if I get some reviews! C'mon guys, let's do this! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! I was able to fit in a chapter after Winter Guard practice! The teacher made me do this walk 50 times, no lie, becuase I didn't set right and extend my leg out far enough. The chapter is short but I didn't know how to go further with this, I'm sorry. Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always welcome! **

The winter passed and spring arrived, melting the snow and revealing the dirt ground. Gandalf, Bilbo and I said our goodbyes the morn winter turned to spring and the snow melted. I wore a brown shirt with brown trousers and spring green boots. I approached Thorin and hugged him for a few minutes. I broke the hug and looked into his royal blue eyes.

"You'll make a great king." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll make a great queen in the far future." He cracked a rare smile. I laughed for the first time in the past month or so. I moved down the line to Kili who wore a bright smile.

"I'll miss you." I whispered, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around him.

"I'll miss you too." He whispered as he placed one hand on my head and one on my waist.

"If he wakes, I'll tell him where you are." He whispered, breaking the hug and looking into my eyes. I nodded in silent agreement, turning to face Gandalf and Bilbo who stood just a few feet away. I let go of the dwarf and approached the wizard and hobbit.

**2 Weeks later**

We arrived in Rivendell after two weeks of travelling through Mirkwood and the Misty Mountains. Lord Elrond, my grandfather, greeted us as we arrived and called for his children, my aunt and uncles.

"Vedui' il'er, Nae saian luume'." Elrond greeted us, nodding to Gandalf before hugging the hobbit and I.

"Vanya, Sut naa lle?" Arwen asked, approaching us with her two brother following close behind.

"Good, I'm glad to see all of you." I said, hugging my aunt and uncles. Arwen led me to my room as Elladan and Elrohir led Gandalf and Bilbo to their rooms. Arwen and I sat down on the soft bed and sat in silence for a few minutes… until she spoke.

"I sense something is troubling you." She whispered, placing a hand upon my shoulder.

"Indeed, you are correct." I sighed.

"Mani naa ta tanya marte?" She asked.

"I am courting a dwarf." I confessed, expecting her to gasp. She didn't though, she was like that I suppose. The kind and accepting princess of Rivendell.

"He fought in the Battle of Five Armies alongside his uncle and brother and was injured. He is in a coma and hasn't woken or made one movement since the battle. I can't handle this pain and loneliness. I'm departing over the sea tomorrow morn." I explained to her, tears streaming down my face as I fell into her arms. She stroked my hair as I cried into her dress.

"Love is a mysterious thing, child."

** Translation: **

Vedui' il'er = Greetings, everyone

Nae saian luume' = It has been too long

Sut naa lle = How are you?

Mani naa ta tanya marte = What is it that happened?

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are ****always**** welcome! If you write a review, request, suggestion and/or idea, an extra chapter will be posted this week instead of the usual weekend two. C'mon guys, we can do this! Five more reviews at least! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello there! I am on vacation until Jan 6th so I thought I'd bring a 'few' updates for you lovely people. Thanks for sticking with me because you are surely in for a treat! I saw the Hobbit which sparked my writing once more so thank my sister for bringing me to see the Hobbit:DOS! Reviews/Suggestions/Ideas/Requests are always welcome! **

I woke the next morning in my bed, sat up and stretched. I found a silk green dress and brown cloak sitting at the table at the end of the bed. I climbed out of bed and walked out the window toward the Misty Mountains. I placed a hand on my chest where Fili's necklace hung freely. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as I turned from the window, walking toward the table at the end of the bed. I heard the door click open as I stared down at the clothes.

"I'll help you." Arwen whispered as she entered the room. I undressed and slid the dress over my head. I picked up the cloak and clipped it at the front before throwing the hood over my head. Arwen left, allowing her grandmother to enter the room. Galadriel sat down on the bed beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Child, I understand you are heartbroken because of your lover's state of health. I wouldn't take such drastic measures so soon." She stated.

"I must do this, Grandmother. I must sail to Valinor in order to be at peace with myself." I

"I understand but can you wait until sunset? There are a few who would like to see you before you go." She explained.

"I suppose I could remain here until sunset." I answered. Galadriel smiled as she pulled me into her arms. She broke the hug, stood and left the room. I sat there on the bed, wondering if life could get worse than this…

Hours before sunset, Legolas arrived and without stopping, ran into my room. He ran toward me and pulled me off the bed into his arms.

"We have all been so worried about you."

"I know…"

We broke apart and he handed me a folded piece of paper with my name clearly written on the front. I unfolded the paper and my eye's widened at the sight. Ada wrote me a letter and his handwriting was horrible which, in other words mean he was angry.

My dear child,

WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? ONE: YOU ARE COURTING A DWARF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. TWO: YOU LEAVE FOR RIVENDELL WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. THREE: YOU ARE ABOUT TO CROSS OVER THE SEA, LET'S GUESS… WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. YOU WILL RETURN TO MIRKWOOD WITH YOUR BROTHER, NO ARGUMENTS.

Your loving father,

Thranduil

"Someone else has come to see you." Legolas mentioned as I folded the letter up. I heard footsteps and looked up from the piece of paper to see Fili standing in the doorway to the room. His hair was a mess and his clothes were stained. I dropped the letter and ran toward him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought you died." I whispered into his tunic.

"I thought you sailed to Valinor." He whispered into my golden hair.

We broke apart and looked into each other's eyes before looking over to Legolas. He nodded before leaving the room. Fili and I sat on the bed and began talking about everything that has happened.

"I read your letter. I rode to Mirkwood to find your brother and told your father and brother of your plans. Your father sent your brother and I here to stop you from sailing to Valinor. I am surprised the wizard and hobbit didn't stop you."

"Gandalf and Bilbo left for the Shire a few days ago. I've been here all alone ever since." I told him.

"I'm here." Fili placed a kiss on my forehead. I picked up the letter at the end of the bed and handed it to him, allowing him to read every word. He looked up after reading and laughed nervously.

"Do you want to go through Mirkwood or take a detour?"

**Here is the first of a 'few' updates! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there, I am back!** **Reviews/Suggestions/Ideas/Requests are always welcome!**

72 hours (3 days) after reunion (Vanya's P.O.V.)

I woke and dressed into a white kirtle, blood red surcoat, white pants and matching red lace up boots. I met the others in the Dining Hall and ate breakfast talking about the adventure and it's aftermath. Lord Elrond, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, Fili and I ventured out into the courtyard after a small breakfast to see an elf approaching the courtyard on a horse. Ada. Ada dismounted from his horse and approach us. I hid behind the others and listened to the conversation.

"Lord Elrond, where is my daughter?" Thranduil asked. I growled.

"I'm right here." I stepped forward. Ada pulled me into his arms and held me close to him.

"What happened to you? I was so worried after the battle, I thought you died!"

"I'm fine, Ada." I smiled.

He broke the hug and examined my appearance. He noticed the braids in my hair and stared at them for a moment.

"What are you doing with braids in your hair, child?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Ada, I'm courting Prince Fili, heir of Thorin Oakenshield." I admitted. I noticed Ada's eyes widen as he turned to face Fili.

"How dare you court my daughter without my permission! I should kill you, raise you from the dead and kill you again, dwarf!" Ada yelled. He turned back to me and grabbed my arm.

"You are returning to Mirkwood to continue your duties as the Princess. I will not allow you to see this dwarf again." Ada growled, yanking at my arm.

"I am the daughter of Thranduil and Rhiannon, King and Queen of Mirkwood. I will not let you rule me like you rule your servants. I am to continue courting Prince Fili whether you like it or not considering the fact that he has found his One. Once a dwarf finds his One, he can love no other." I argued, breaking free of Ada's hold on my arm.

"Let me ask, would you like it if Rhiannon's mom took her from you?" I asked. Ada and I looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes before he growled and mumbled to himself.

"Fine." He huffed. I jumped into his arms and cried, whispering 'thank you' over and over. He laughed. He laughed. The special thing about his laugh, he hasn't done it since Mom died. I broke from the hug and turned to Fili.

"I believe it's time we return to Erebor."  
"Aye, lass." He nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek.

**Reviews/Suggestions/Ideas/Requests are always welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm listening to Ed Sheeran -I See Fire and it's making me sad! I cried the first time I listened to it! It gave me inspiration for this chapter. ****Reviews/Suggestions/Ideas/Requests/ are always welcome!**

Night-time (Vanya's .)

I returned to my room that night and began packing for tomorrow. I packed a few shirts and trousers into a pack, along with a few other things. I finished packing and clipped the pack shut before standing there. I walked out onto the balcony and watched the moon rise into the beautiful night sky.

"May I join you?" A deep voice spoke from behind me, causing me to turn to face the owner of this familiar voice. Fili stood beside the bed, his arms folded behind his back.

"Of course." I nodded. He walked over towards me and wrapped his arms 'round my waist. I leaned back as I looked up into his royal blue eyes.

"I am sorry for putting you through so much." Fili apologizes to me. I place a hand upon his cheek and make him look down into my eyes.

"I do not need an apology." I place a kiss on his other cheek before turning so my back was to him and his hands were on my stomach.

"Fili, we need to talk." I whisper.

"OK, let's talk."

"What will happen once we return to Erebor?" I ask.

"I haven't thought of what will happen. I am focusing on what is happening at this moment more than what will happen in the next." He answered, placing a kiss on my neck.

"I believe it is time to turn in for the night." I whispered. I felt Fili give me a quick peck on the cheek and whisper goodnight before leaving. I dressed for the night and fell onto the bed.

I stood in complete and utter darkness. I pondered for a moment on where I might be and whether or not this was all a dream. A low growl broke my thoughts and I turned to see two golden eyes staring at me through the darkness.

"Princess Vanya, I've been waiting for you." A whisper pierced through the silence.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Smaug, the chiefest of calamities. I am a... friend to the house of Durin." He laughed.

"What do you want?" I growled.

The owner of those two eyes crawled toward me, revealing his monstrous face. His mouth opened as his chest welled a bright red. I gasped as the flames hurled toward me.

I flung forward in bed, screaming as tears streamed down my face. I heard someone break into my room and jump onto my bed.

"Vanya, my love, what happened?" Fili asked, kneeling down in front of me on the bed and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I saw fire…" I cried, falling into his arms.

**That's all folks! I am sorry for the delay, Google Docs would not let me write, it would disconnect over and over! I will update sometime this week! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello beautiful people! I love to write and see the viewer rate go up, don't you? ****Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always welcome! **

**The Next Morning**

"I'll miss you, grandfather." I whispered as I was pulled into my grandfather's arms.

"I'll miss you too, granddaughter." He responded.

Lord Elrond, my dear grandfather, watched as Ada, Fili and I left Rivendell before the sunrise. Ada rode his horse as Fili and I shared a horse, one of the fastest from the stables. Fili and I rode through the plains until we reached Mirkwood early the next morn.

"Greetings, King Thranduil, Princess Vanya and Prince Fili." The two guards greeted as we passed through and the gates behind us shut. We dismounted as Legolas and Tauriel approached us. Legolas took a step forward and hugged he three of us. He pulled back and returned to Tauriel's side.

"You should rest. I'll have your things be brought up to your room in a moment." He explained.

"I suppose we can remain here until mid-day if we want to reach Erebor by tomorrow morn." I spoke, looking up to Fili. He smiled, wrapping his arm 'round my waist. I broke from the group, grabbed my pack and led Fili up to my room. I packed a few shirts and trousers for the rest of the travel. I soon finished packing and sat down on the bed.

"Fili, what is your mother like?" I asked.

"Her name is Dis, the daughter of Thrain and youngest sister to Uncle Thorin and Uncle Frerin. She has hair as black as the midnight sky and the brightest blue eyes you'd ever seen. Uncle Thorin and mum look so alike that if the two were standing side by side, you wouldn't be able to tell who's who." Fili laughed.

"Do you think she'll like me?" I ask.

"She'll love you."

"Alright, I trust you… this time." I looked up at Fili who pulled on a devilish grin.

"What do you mean this time?" He asked, stepping closing to the bed. I jumped off the bed and ran for the door. Fili followed close behind, unable to control his laughter. We ran past Legolas and Tauriel, almost knocking the two down.

"I have never seen her so happy in all her life." Tauriel pointed out, watching as we whizzed by them.

"Indeed. She is happy and that is all I ever wanted for her…" Legolas agreed.

**That's all folks! I have a few other ideas in my head at the moment that I might spew out in the week! Any one want to request something or shout out an idea?**

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas are always welcome! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you have a merry one and receive all that you ask for! I am glad I got this just up in time for Christmas! ****Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always welcome!**

We rode through the gates of Erebor the next morning, dismounted from the horses and handed the servants our packed to be placed in our rooms.

Fili and I entered the throne room, walked down the long path and stopped before King Thorin Oakenshield, Princess Dis and Prince Kili.

"Uncle, I have returned." Fili spoke.  
"I know." Thorin smiled. Thorin, Dis and Kili approached us with big smiles and open arms. Thorin and Kili swarmed Fili while I spoke with Dis.

"I am Dis, at your service." Dis bowed, grasping onto her skirts as she did so.

"I am Vanya, at your service." I returned the bow.

"I heard you were courting my son…" She confessed to which I nodded.

"I also heard you killed the Orc that hurt him. I want to thank you for saving my boy's life." She pulled me into her arms as tears rushed down her face. She pulled back from the hug and looked over to her brother.

"I must go, brother. I must help Bombur and the others prepare for the Christmas Eve feast tonight." Dis explained to her brother.

The Feast

The Co. of Thorin Oakenshield gathered at the table with the King and his heirs. I sat down beside Fili, across from Kili.

"May the Creators bless this feast and everyone here on this joyous night." Thorin's voice boomed across the room. We all ate and talked about various things when all of the sudden, Fili stood and looked down at me.

"Vanya, I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Fili asked, getting down on one knee and pulling out a box. He flipped the box open to reveal a ring, my mother's wedding ring. My hands flew to my mouth as tears springed in my eyes. I nodded my head as I jumped into his arms. He couldn't contain his laughter and I nearly knocked him over. I pulled back and let him slide the ring onto my finger.

"Merry Christmas, princess." He whispered as the clock chimed 12:00AM.

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always welcome!**** Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there, fabulous viewers! Merry Christmas to you, I hope you received all that you had wished for! You should have seen my face when I tore the wrapping to reveal a starter 20 lb bow. I find it harder to pull back the arrows but I'll just have to fit in Archery with Winter Guard practice. Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always welcome! **

Morning (Vanya's P.O.V)

I woke at the crack of dawn in a room in the Royal Wing. I felt a horrible headache coming on as I sat up in bed. I had no recollection of last night whatsoever, that's for sure. I stood up and walked over to the dresser, pulling out a bright red kirtle, white pants and matching red boots. I pulled on my fingerless gloves and arm guards as sat back down on the bed I lifted a hand to my head and my eyes widened at the sight-a ring, a golden ring sat on my finger. How could I just notice?

I examined the ring a little more-when all of the sudden I remembered last night.

_"Vanya, I've been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Fili asked, getting down on one knee and pulling out a box. He flipped the box open to reveal a ring, my mother's wedding ring. My hands flew to my mouth as tears springed in my eyes. I nodded my head as I jumped into his arms. He couldn't contain his laughter and I nearly knocked him over. I pulled back and let him slide the ring onto my finger._

_"Merry Christmas, princess." He whispered as the clock chimed 12:00AM._

_Later that night, I had fallen asleep drunk at the Feast. I felt arms curl 'round my form and lift me from my chair. My eyes fluttered open to see Fili looking down at me._

_"I can see a princess had a little too much to drink." He exclaimed as he carried me up the stairs toward my room._

_"Ha…" I laughed, my eyes surrendering to sleep once more._

A knock on the door broke me from the memories of last night.

Fili's P.O.V

I knocked on Vanya's door to escort her down to the Christmas gathering. I heard a bit of movement as I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She called. I opened the door to see her sitting on the bed fiddling with her ring.

"Good morning, my love…" I greeted, walking toward the bed.

"Good morning…" She returned the greeting as I sat down in front of her on the bed.

"Are you alright?" I ask, placing a hand on her knee.

"I'm fine, why would there be something wrong with me?" She asks, looking up from the ring, puzzled.

"It just seems you have thoughts about the engagement." I admitted.

"I do…" She began, going back to her ring.

"...but?" I asked, feeling there was more to her answer.

"I will save them for after the celebrations. I wouldn't want to be late, let's go!" She laughed, pulling me off the bed and out of the room. Mahal, I love her.

We made it to the celebration and began the passing of presents. Vanya received a golden tiara from Thorin, new dresses from mom, and a new bow from Kili. I received a new sword from Thorin, a few new outfits from mom and new daggers from Kili.

"OK, that seems to be all the presents."

"What did you two get each other?" Mom asked.

"We decided not to give each other presents to show our love. We have each other and that's all that counts." I spoke up.

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always welcome! Please write out a review after reading this chapter! I am getting lost without you all, I don't know if you are liking it or not so tell me! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am back once more with another chapter! I am quite excited for the new year, new beginnings! Aren't you? Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always welcome! **

New Year's Eve: One Year Later (Vanya's P.O.V)

The sun had begun to set as I sat at the mirror table in the bedroom with Dis. I watched as she ran her hand through my hair once or twice.

"Tonight, I want you to take a long bath, just soak and wash your face before you go to bed. I will wake you early tomorrow so you can properly bath and prepare for the wedding. Understood?" She asked, running her hands through my hair one last time. I nodded and turned in the seat to face her.

"I'm not going to wait all night, hop along!" Dis laughed, sending me toward the washroom.

Fili's P.O.V

I looked in the mirror, thinking of the wedding. I heard Kili shuffle about in the room and stop behind me.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Kili asked.

"No…" I sighed.

"You're lying."

"I know."

"You are afraid you won't be good enough for her."

"Yes."

"She told me something while I carried her to her room a few nights ago."

"What did she say?"

"She told me in her most sober state that she's afraid every single time I walk out that door, I won't come back to her."

"Oh…"

"How can I promise her I will come back to her, Kee? I mean, it seems every time I turn around a new danger rises and I run off into the blue with no promise of return. I can't protect myself and I can't protect her." I whispered. Kili slid down onto the bench beside me and placed an arm on my shoulder.

"C'mon, don't think like that. She loves you and you love her and that's all that matters." He put on a cheeky grin.

"I hope I'm just making the right decision and putting her in harm's way."

"You can't protect her from the world, Fee."

"I know… I know."

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always welcome! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome! The wedding is here, at last. I will not be writing rated M scenes because I'm not too good at those. Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always welcome!**

I woke up the next morning before Dis arrived and decided to bathe as instructed. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body before climbing out. I dried my hair and body before wrapping a towel around my body and stepping out of the wash room to see Dis standing there.

"Good morning, future daughter in law."

"Good morning, Dis."

Dis pulled out the outfit I was to wear to the wedding.

""I must go finn my son and help him with his hair-he could never keep it tamed!" Dis laughed as she left the room. I turned back to the outfit that sat on the bed. I placed the towel on a rack in the room before pulling on the white leggings. I pulled on the forest green kirtle and covered it with a dirt brown surcoat. I pulled on the lace up brown boots and sat there on the bed, waiting for Dis to return. She returned a few moments later with a green cloak and golden hairpiece draped over her left arm.

"You look beautiful!" She gasped, rushing towards me and dropping the cloak and hairpiece on the bed.

"We have to hurry with your hair-we are going to be late." She pulled me over to the table mirror and sat me down. She brushed my hair gently but rather quickly. She put my hair into my great-grandmother's (A/N: Lady Galadriel) hairdo. She placed the golden hairpiece on my head and pulled the cloak over my shoulders, tying the strings together. She pulled the hood up just as Ada entered the room.

"Everyone is waiting, my dear daughter. Are you ready?" He asked, standing by the door.

"More than I'll ever be…" I smiled, approaching him and linking arms. We walked down to the location of our wedding and waited for the music.

"Vanya, I'm sorry I couldn't get you something."

"It's alright, Ada."

"All I can give you is my blessing." Ada smiled as the dwarvish wedding music began. He walked me down the aisle and handed me off to Fili. Gandalf stood at the center of the end of the aisle, preparing to bind us together.

"Friends, we are gathered here on this fine day to witness to binding of two souls, the binding of Prince Fili of Erebor and Princess Vanya of Mirkwood. This outward celebration we shall see and hear is an expression of the inner love and devotion they have in their hearts. A good marriage must be created. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The wizard waited a moment before turning to Fili.

"Do you, Fili take Vanya to be your lawful and wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, to cherish, to honor, to protect, forsaking all others, in sickness as well as in health. In adversity as well as in prosperity. For better or for worse, and be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Vanya take Fili to be your lawful and wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, to cherish, to honor, to obey, forsaking all others, in sickness as well as in health, in adversity as well as in prosperity, for better or for worse, and be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Having this kind of love in your hearts, you have chosen to share a ring as the sign and seal of the vows you are making today. Though small in size, a ring is very large in significance. Made of precious metal, it reminds us that love is not cheap, nor common, indeed, love may cost us dearly. Made in a circle, the design tells us that love must never come to an end, we must keep it continuous. As you wear your ring, whether together or apart for a moment, may it be a constant reminder of these glad promises you are making today." The wizard spoke to not only us but the audience.

"Fili, will you take your ring and place it upon the third finger of Vanya's left hand, and repeat after me this promise:…This ring I give in token and pledge as a sign of my love and devotion, with this ring I thee wed." Fili repeated after the wizard.

"Vanya, will you take your ring and place it upon the third finger of Fili's left hand, and repeat after me this promise:…This ring I give in token and pledge as a sign of my love and devotion, with this ring I thee wed. " I repeated after the wizard as Fili had done.

"You may now kiss the bride." Gandalf announced. Fili pulled me closer for a kiss. The clapping had begun as he deepened the kiss.

I broke the kiss moments later, dizzy and out of breath. I started laughing as we turned to the crowd.

The reception was beautiful. The dwarves and Elves ate and conversed in peace. Fili and I sat at one table with Thorin, Thranduil, Dis, a empty chair for my mom and Kili.

Hours after eating and drinking, Fili and I mounted our horses and rode for the cabin.

**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always welcome!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome! DAY #1 of Fili and Vanya's Honeymoon is here! I didn't mention it but Fili is wearing pants during breakfast, just no shirt. I don't know if there are stoves or pancakes in ME but if there isn't, let's imagine. OK? OK. **

**Question: Do you think Fili and Vanya should have children? Why or why not? Answer in a review please! /Criticism is always welcome! **

I woke up the next morning, one strong arm wrapped around my naked form. I turned in the bed to see Fili sound asleep. His hair was frazzled, his mustache braids had fallen apart. He wore a smile-even in his sleep. I slid from his grip and hopped out of bed. I pulled on underwear, brown trousers and a beautiful forest green kirtle.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out all the correct utensils for making pancakes. I grabbed flour, eggs, milk, baking powder, butter, sugar, and vanilla extract from different places of the kitchen. I placed all the ingredients and placed them on the island counter in the center of the kitchen.

"OK, pancakes…" I sighed, pulling my hair up into a ponytail, leaving my bangs out.

I cracked two eggs into a large bowl and whisked until fluffy. I stopped mizing at this point and added the dry ingredients. I added melted butter and milk into the mix before spraying non-stick spray to the pan. I placed the pan on the stove to a medium low flame. I poured 3 tablespoons of batter onto the pan from a large spoon.

"Good morning, beautiful." Fili whispered in my ear and wrapped him arms around me causing me to jump. I turned in his arms, spoon still in hand.

"Good morning, handsome." I whispered, tapping his nose with the spoon, causing some batter to leak onto his nose.

"What was that for?" He asked, dipping a finger into the substance on his nose.

"Sneaking up on me." I answered, turning back to the stove. I flipped the pancake and turned back to him.

"I thought you wouldn't wake for another hour or so." I told him.

"It seems I have deceived you." He smiled.

"We need to do something with that hair after breakfast." I pointed out. I grabbed a plate from the counter island and carried it over to the stove. I pulled the pancake from the pan and placed it on the plate. I handed the plate to Fili and sent him to the table. I repeated the baking process and placed my plate beside Fili's at the table. I walked back over to the cabinet and pulled out syrup and chocolate chips. I returned to the table and poured some syrup on my pancake before sprinkling chocolate chips on top.

"You never fail to amaze me." He placed a kiss on my cheek before continuing to eat his breakfast.

**Reviews/Suggestions/Requests/Ideas/Criticism is always accepted! Please review to answer the question: Do you think Fili and Vanya should have children? Why or why not?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome to an intense chapter, friend! I am writing the next chapter at this moment and will most likely upload tonight or tomorrow. Reviews/Request/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always accepted!**

Honeymoon: Day 3

I woke before dawn and dressed into a royal blue kirtle, white leggings and blue boots to match the kirtle as Fili lay sound asleep in bed. I walked outside to the stables to pet the horses, Phillip and Lilac. I heard a rustle in the bushes and looked up from the horses.

I started back to the house when I heard yet another rustle in the bushes. I turned to see a warg launch in mid-air toward me. I fell back, scared as the warg landed on top of me.

"FILI!" I screamed as the warg growled, his saliva spilling out of his mouth. I heard the running of two feet and all of the sudden, a spear pierced through the warg's skull and fell on top of me. I felt tears rush down my face as Fili ran to my side.

"Vanya, my love, are you alright?" Fili asked, pushing the warg off of me.

"I was so scared." I cried, falling into his arms.

I heard a set of growls coming from the bushes as Fili pulled me to my feet. He pulled me to the stables and he lifted me up Lilac.

"Return to Erebor and tell them of the threat. I will lead the Orcs in a different direction and try to return to you." He patted Lilac on the neck before I rode off. I rode toward Erebor with tears rushing down my face.

I made it to Erebor by mid-day and ran to the Throne Room.

"Vanya, what is wrong?"

"Orcs are coming..." I collapsed onto the stone floor, crying.

"Where is Fili?"

"He's giving you time to prepare."

"What is there to prepare for?"

"Battle."

Dis and I remained in my room as the others prepared for battle. Thorin insisted that Dis, Kili and I remain in the mountain if anything were to happen. Thorin planned on taking his building army into the forest and go northeast to search for Fili and hunt down the Orcs. I lay on the bed, crying into the pillow as she stroked my hair.

"He'll come back-when everything is settled." She whispered.

We didn't know 'when everything is settled' would be 6 months.

**Reviews/Request/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always accepted!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome to yet another chapter of Grief, Anger and Dragon Fire. I cannot believe I had made it this far! I want to thank you all for supporting me. It is not over yet. Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always accepted!**

6 Months Later

I woke up in bed and pushed myself off the bed. I dressed into light grey trousers and a brown tunic. I walked over to the mirror table and brushed my hair, pulling it into a ponytail. I placed my hand over my growing stomach - 6 months along. I heard a knock on the door and looked up.

"Come in." I called from the mirror table. I heard the shuffling of feet before the door opened. Kili entered the room and smiled.

"How is my little sister?"

"I'm fine."

"How's the little one?"

"Great-the babe has been kicking rather hard but I'll live, won't I?" I laughed as I stood from the bench.

"I just wanted to drop by and say hello so I suppose I'll be on my way." He nodded, placed a kiss on my cheek and left. I walked over to the bookcase, grabbed a book and sat down on the bed. I opened the book and began reading aloud for the babe.

Fili's P.O.V

I hugged mother and brother upon entering the mountain. I broke the hug and looked into their eyes.

"Where is Vanya?"

"Fili…"

I ran through the halls of Erebor, my mother and brother chasing after me. I found her room and stood there for a moment. I placed my hand on the knob for a second just as my brother pushed me to the side and pinned me against the wall.

"Fili, she's waited six months for you. I've been trying to tell you… she is different in more ways than one; one thing has kept her sane." Kili let me go and watched as I made for the door. I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. I walked in to see my beautiful wife sleeping, her large stomach hiding beneath a royal blue tunic. I turned back to my mom who followed me inside.

"She found out shortly after you disappeared." Mom confirmed. I walked to the end of the bed and watched her sleep. Her eyes fluttered and she rubbed her stomach for a moment before sitting up. She looked up at me and frowned.

Vanya's P.O.V

I looked up at the man before me and frowned. I couldn't believe he was standing before me. I felt-mad and sad at the same time.

"Vanya, it's me Fili."

I pushed myself off the bed and walked toward him. I stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye.

"How. dare. you." I punched him in the nose, causing him to cry out in pain. Dis and Kili rushed in to see me walk past the oldest prince, emotionless. I walked past Thorin, Dwalin and Balin without showing a single emotion. I walked to Dale and greeted the citizens as I walked through the bustling streets. I was there for majority of the day, looking at all of the shops and such. The sun was beginning to set when I decided to return to the mountain. I walked up to my room to hear everyone screaming and yelling.

"How could you anger her so easily?" (Thorin)

"I don't know, I just came in and she punched me!" (Fili)

"That sounds like her." (Kili)

"Shut up, Kili!" (Fili)

"I'll send out the guard to find her." (Dwalin)

"Knowing her, you should have sent for the guard hours ago." (Balin)

"I thought she'd come back!" (Fili)

"Mahal, why did you give me an idiot of a son?" (Dis)

I swing the door open to see everyone continuing to bicker.

"SHAZARA!" I shout, causing all heads to turn.

"I leave for one day to sort out my thoughts and I return to madness. I thought the king would understand how to lead his people in such situations. I have returned and would like to speak to my husband... alone." I spoke with such power. Everyone walked to the door, casting Fili one last glance before leaving.

"Fili, when did you think of it as such a great idea to lead Orcs from the mountains. I understand you were doing us all such a great favor but you could have gotten yourself killed." I spoke, feeling the tears coming to my eyes.

"I was trying to protect you, both of you. I go to sleep at night fearing I won't be able to protect you but I had a talk with a good friend who told me something: I won't be able to protect you from the world. I'll see you hurt more times than one and that's OK but I will do my best to protect you, _I promise_." He pulled me into his arms.

"I am sorry for leaving you and not being by your side." He whispered into my ear.

"It's alright. I'd find yourself lucky you missed it." I laughed.

"How far along are you?"

"Six months, just about to go on seven."

"I'm going to be a father…"

A good one, too.

**I love how I ended that chapter, don't you? Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always accepted!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome to a chapter full of cuteness! I was in the mood to write something cute since it won't last long. MWAHAHAHA! ****_Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always welcome!_**

The Next Morning (Fili's P.O.V)

The next morning, I woke with Vanya sleeping safe and sound by my side. I held her close, not willing to let go.

"Good morning, my love." Vanya greeted.

"Good morning, my love." I greeted.

"How do you feel?" I asked, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Great." She answered.

"Uncle has allowed me the week off to spend time with you." I told her.

"That's good." She smiled.

"What would you like to do?" I asked her.

"Lay in bed with you." She whispered as she pushed herself up to lay against the stacked up pillows against the backboard. I sat up with her and held her hand.

"I want it to be a girl." I confessed.

"I do too." Vanya rubbed her stomach.

'It's a sad thing that girls are rare among our race." I whispered.

"It is beyond amazing that you could find a rare, beautiful girl in your race but you chose me." She confessed to me.

"You are different from the other elves. You are shorter and cuter." I laughed, placing a kiss on her nose. She playfully smacked me on the head.

"What would we name it if it were to be a girl?" I rolled over in between her legs and rested my head upon her stomach.

"I like Rhi." She ran a hand through my hair.

"What if it were a boy?" I asked.

"Thorin III or Frerin II after your uncles." She answered.

"Great. I like those names." I told her to which she placed a kiss on my brow.

"Can you get me some breakfast?" She asked me as I pushed myself up.

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes my love." I told her, placing a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

Vanya's P.O.V

I shifted in the bed upon feeling the baby kick a bit too hard. I winced in pain but decided to ignore it. I felt the pain increase and I shifted once more which eased the pain a little. I heard the door click and watched as Fili entered with a tray full of food. He placed the tray down on the bed in front of me and sat on the other side. The tray held a cup of juice, two pancakes and a peach.

"Fili, you didn't have to get me this much." I laughed. I picked up the fork and began on the pancakes. I finished breakfast at least an hour later and moved the tray to the table beside the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, both of you… so much."

**_Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always welcome!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back lovely people! I can't believe I have 24 reviews, thank you all! Here' a cookie with your favorite dwarf's face on it! ****_Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always accepted!_**

9th Month (Vanya's P.O.V)

I was 9 and a half month's pregnant. I was expecting our child in less than a month, considering Elven pregnancies last 10-11 months. Fili disagreed, insisting that our child would arrive at the 12th month for that is how long dwarvish pregnancies last.

I woke up that morning in an empty bed, sat up, stretched and yawned. I heard someone enter the room and looked over to see Fili enter, his head hanging low.

"Fili, my love, what is wrong?"

"Ores are approaching the mountain. I must go."

"Go, get yourself killed." I growled, lifting myself off the bed and walking over to the mirror table. I grabbed a hair-tie and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

"I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you." He confessed.

"Nothing stopped you the last time." I laughed.

"I was trying to protect you!" He yelled.

"You tried to protect me? Did you actually protect me or disappear for 6 months?" I shouted. We both stood there for a moment before I spoke.

"I go to sleep at night afraid you won't be there in the morning and wake in the morning afraid you won't be with me that night. I understand you can't protect me from the world but running off every day into another battle isn't exactly my definition of love and protection." I growled.

"Vanya, I am afraid I'm going to lose you. I don't want that…"

"I hate us being apart so much." I cried, running to him. He enveloped me in his arms and whispered in my hair.

"I won't lose you and you won't lose me. I promise you, I promise." He whispered before breaking the hug. The door clicked open and I turned in Fili's arm to see Thorin standing there with Dis and Kili.

"Fili, we must go. Dis and Kili will remain her with Vanya if anything happens." He explained before leaving. Fili looked back at me and kissed me on the brow before bending down and placing both hands on my stomach.

"I'll come back to you, my child. I'll be the best father a father could ever be. I promise." He placed a kiss on my stomach before standing up and looking into my eyes one last time.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered, wiping away a tear from my cheek. He left without any formal goodbye. Dis and Kili entered the room as the baby give one good kick. A good 10-15 minutes later, I felt a trickle down my legs and looked down for one quick second before looking back up, scared.

"The baby's coming."

_**Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always accepted!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MAY BE HEARTBREAKING AND TOO HARD TO READ. SERIOUSLY, IT'S A REAL LIFE PROBLEM. DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE MISCARRIAGE. **

I lay on the bed, breathing heavily as sweat poured down my face. Dis pushed Kili out of the room as she emerged from the washroom with a handful of towels. She placed the towels at the end of the bed before pulling down my underwear from underneath my dress. She placed one towel underneath me and placed one cold, wet towel on my forehead. A knock caused Dis to look up from me. She walked over and cracked the door.

"Tauriel, what are you doing here?"

"Kili found me and told me your daughter-in-law was in labor."

The tall elf entered the room and approached the bed. Dis locked the door behind her in case the dwarves returned and wanted to be in here. She placed two hands on my stomach, closed her eyes and breathed in and out for a moment. She opened her eyes, looked down at me for a moment before looking to Dis.

"Vanya will have trouble delivering the baby. The baby is arriving two months earlier than it should." Tauriel explained as she walked to the end of the bed and sat down in the chair.

Fili's P.O.V

The battle had been won after 3 gruesome hours of fighting. Thorin, Dwalin and I marched backed to the mountain as the others checked for the dead. We turned into the Royal Wing to see Kili sitting on the floor outside Vanya's room.

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Vanya went into labor two months earlier than 's having problems giving birth, Fee." Kili explained, looking back down at the stone floor. I stood, turned to face the wall and sank slowly down to the ground.

"Fili, don't beat yourself up. it's not like you had caused it." Thorin tried to reason with him.

"I did." Fili whispered.

"What do you mean, lad?" Dwalin asked, looking over to his old friend, confused.

"We would argue all the time. I should have listened to her and remained by her side." I cried.

"It's not your fault, laddie." Dwalin placed a hand on my shoulder.

A painful nine hours passed when the door opened and Dis came out with the elf, a sad look in her eyes. Everyone stood and looked to the Princess and Captain of the Mirkwood Guard.

"What happened?"  
"Vanya is alright but… the babe didn't make it." Dis let out a sob. Fili slowly approached the door and entered, closing the door behind him. Vanya lay on the bed, covered up to head in blankets as she cried.

"Vanya, my love."

"Fili, I'm sorry…"

I climbed into bed with her and held her close against my chest.

"It was a girl…" She announced.

"Oh…" I let out.

"I named her Rhi, after my mom." She managed to choke out.

"I bet she was beautiful."

"She was…"

**i swear the next chapter will be filled with cuteness, I swear. **


	25. Chapter 25

**OK, I'm back! I think you are not reviewing so I'll have no idea about your plot to kill me in my sleep tonight. ****_Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always accepted!_**

Fili's P.O.V

I lay there with Vanya in my arms. I heard sniffles every few seconds or so, confirming she had not slept. I placed a kiss on her golden locks before leaving her and walking to the King's Chambers where Uncle was, most likely planning out his next Treaty of Alliance.

"Fili, what are you doing here?" Thorin asked, a smile growing on his face.

"I am here to discuss important matters with you." I explained, sitting down in a chair beside the bookcase. Uncle sat down across from me and looked deep into my eyes, trying to figure out what I wanted to tell him.

"Uncle, I have looked forward to ruling this kingdom with my wife by my side. I don't think I could rule this kingdom without her after everything that has happened as of late. She's too scattered which makes me scattered."

"Fili, my dear nephew, what are you saying?"

"I'm taking her to the Shire to live a life of peace and happiness."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tomorrow morn, I suppose."

"Alright, I'll inform the Co. of your plans. I am sure those thirteen want to see you off." Uncle nodded and with a wave of the hand, returned to his work, sending me out of the room. I returned to Vanya's room to see her lying on the bed. I sat down in front of her and placed a gentle hand on her leg.

"Fili, what are we going to do?" She asked, looking into my eyes. I smiled as I crawled over her, grabbing her waist. I flipped over so she was on top of me and sat up so our noses touched.

'We're going to the Shire to live a peaceful live." I placed a kiss on her nose before standing up, holding her in my arms and her arms wrapped around my neck and legs wrapped around my waist. I could feel her slowly returning to me and the thought of her smiling made me crack a smile.

**_Reviews/Requests/Suggestions/Ideas/Criticism is always accepted!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:**

**I'M SORRY**

**I believe this fic has come to an end but do not worry. I will be writing a sequel after finishing my new fic, 'I See Fire'.**

**I want to thank you all for sticking with me so long and embarking on this glorious adventure! I will upload 'I See Fire' sometime this week so start looking! **

**I feel so bad for ending it here but I thought it'd be good since it leaves the question: What happens next?**

**You want a sequel now, don't you?**


End file.
